


A Sleepy Artist And His Boyfriend

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [28]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Painter Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean just wanted to sleep after staying awake for 36 hours to make sure his final project was absolutely perfect.<br/>Prompt:  "You...You used me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepy Artist And His Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saphruikan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphruikan/gifts).



  Jean was just about half dead by the time he wobbled up to his front door, after spending almost 36 of the past 48 awake.  He had been manically painting before his final was due that day, and it had to be linked somehow to the midterm piece he had gotten back on Monday.  Which, honestly, there wasn’t anything he wanted to paint than the subject of his midterm piece, so that was a good thing.  Funnily enough, the subject of his midterm and final pieces just so happened to be pacing around the kitchen, with an annoyed look on his face.

  “You used me!”  Marco accused as Jean shut the front door and leaned against it.  “You used me for a good grade!”  Marco continued, waving the paper that Jean had gotten back on Monday.  It wasn’t one of Jean’s best, since the prompt for it had been supernatural, and Jean had spent ages trying to figure out how to paint snake scales properly.  Jean had decided on making his gorgeous boyfriend into a naga for his painting, complete with his scars and missing arm, with a fearsome look on his face.  He just shrugged in the face of Marco’s annoyance.

  “I got the best grade out of the entire class,”  Jean said, brushing up against Marco and attempting to kiss his scarred cheek.  Marco swatted him away, attempting to stay annoyed as Jean whined and hugged him, but it was sort of a losing battle.  Jean was attempting to fuse himself into Marco’s front as he whined, fingers gently working into Marco’s shoulders as his left leg lifted to tug Marco even closer.  With anyone else, it would’ve been a suggestive gesture, but with Jean, it was just the desire to get as close as possible without carving out a piece of Marco to fit himself inside...Which definitely sounded ten levels of creepy, and probably would’ve been to anyone else, but Marco figured he could make an exception to that rule for Jean.

  “You should’ve asked before making me a...Snake thing?  What even is it?”  Marco asked, squinting at the paper as he put it down on the counter.  Marco bumped Jean’s butt into the counter as well, until Jean got the hint to push himself up onto the counter as well.

  “It’s a naga, and wait until you see my piece for the final,”  Jean mumbled against Marco’s cheek, kissing down to his neck and finding refuge there from all the annoying and dumb shit he’d had to deal with that day.  

  “You painted me for your final too?”  Marco asked, his hand rubbing against Jean’s back comfortingly. Jean nodded into his neck, not wanting to lift his heavy head as the need to sleep tugged against his eyes.  Marco sighed and grumbled “You should’ve asked me about that too,” fondness overcoming the annoyance in his tone from earlier.  Jean just grumbled and wrapped his legs around Marco’s waist.

  “Bedtime?”  Jean asked sleepily, not wanting to move at all.  Marco just sighed, resigning himself to standing there, since he couldn’t exactly carry Jean as safely as he wanted to.  Jean grumbled slightly before slipping off of the counter, and letting Marco happily walk him over to their couch, and dragging Marco down on top of him with a delighted sigh.

  “I guess it is bedtime,” Marco laughed when Jean refused to let him go, dragging the blanket resting on the top of the couch down on top of them.


End file.
